


maybe I’ll burn a little brighter tonight

by skyewart



Series: and he told me I was holy [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content (Only Talked About), valentines day special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewart/pseuds/skyewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she goes into her bunk, turns off the lights and crawls into bed, she realizes that this would normally be the moment, where she would sneak off to meet Ward.</p><p>// day three, prompt: <b>restless</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe I’ll burn a little brighter tonight

**Author's Note:**

> special valentines day schmoop for my fellow shipmates (kind of.)
> 
> also, story title from fall out boy - miss missing you.

Skye has trouble falling asleep on her first night back at the playground.

After she goes into her bunk, turns off the lights and crawls into bed, she realizes that this would normally be the moment in which she would sneak off to meet Ward.

Of course, that's not possible tonight.

She is incredibly tired, but no matter how much she tosses and turns, she can't fall asleep.

No doubt, Ward's somewhere close by, checked into a random hotel for the night, cleaning his guns or whatever it is that he does when he's not grating on her nerves.

Suddenly, Skye misses him.

It's a pang in her chest, both the feeling itself and the realization.

Almost immediately she feels guilty.

And directly after that, she snorts to herself.

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. is her life now. For the past months, Skye has been the perfect agent 24/7 and it has started to wear her down.

Being with Ward is the only time she can ignore all the responsibility that rests on her shoulders now.

She wouldn't tell him that, though.

He's smug enough as it is.. ever since she let those three stupid words slip out.

With a sigh, Skye turns to her nightstand and grabs her phone.

_Whatcha doing?_

Her phone buzzes in reply mere seconds later.

_Thinking of you._

 

Skye rolls her eyes and presses the call button. He picks up on the second ring.

"Dirty thoughts?" Skye asks, her voice carefully low.

She hears his faint chuckle. "Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes, asshole." Skye says, but even as she says it, her lips curl into a smile.

"And you?" Ward asks and Skye hears the sound of something heavy being put down.

"Nope." Skye replies, and then adds, her voice disapproving, "Are you seriously cleaning your gun in the middle of the night?"

"Well," Ward sighs, and Skye can hear the smirk in his voice. "I don't have anything better to do."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Is the only answer she gives him.

 

"Have you missed me that much, Skye?" There's something carefully blank about his voice and it makes Skye wonder, where he's trying to go with that question.

"Pfft." Skye snorts. "Nothing much to miss, is there?"

"Plenty." Ward replies, deadpan. "At least according to you while my face is between your thighs."

"Oh, come on!" Skye groans, a broad smile on her face. "I told you, what I say while you're eating me out does not count."

He's silent for almost a minute and Skye's about 98% sure that this is a carefully planned out tactic.

It gives her the perfect amount of time to remember the last time his face was between her thighs and just thinking about it makes heat pool in said region.

"You're going to be the death of me." Skye tells him, finally breaking the silence.

He just chuckles. "I could give you the address of the hotel I'm staying at."

His offer is tempting, so tempting that Skye almost gets out of bed, puts on a hoodie and hijacks a S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV.

But she doesn't.

Instead she sighs and sits up, leaning against her headboard. "You know, I can't leave without Coulson asking questions or better yet following me."

"I do." Ward replies, his tone no longer teasing.

 

"So," Skye starts, almost hesitantly. "What have you done today?"

This is new. Skye openly showing any kind of interest about the on-goings in his life.

Normally, she'd just tell him to go fuck himself and hang up and the next time they meet, she would make it up to him by riding him until they both fell apart.

But ever since she told him how she felt about him, Skye has this weird feeling in her stomach.

It's cheesy and stupid and totally something she does not have time to deal with, but.. well, she's in love.

And that's what people, who are in love, do, right? Ask each other about their day and talk about what's on their mind.

 

"Um, I followed another lead, but came up empty handed." Ward replies, his tone almost questioning. "What about you?"

Of course he noticed the change in Skye's behavior towards him.

Skye shrugs, then remembers that he can't see her and says, "Uh, you know, the usual. Training, hacking into government servers, intimidating the new recruits, and so on."

Ward chuckles again. She likes it when he does that.

It makes her feel warm all over and giddy like a freaking teenager.

"I miss you." Skye admits, almost shyly.

"I miss you, too, Skye." Ward replies, his tone soft.

 

She yawns suddenly, causing Ward to chuckle again. "Maybe, you should try to sleep. After all, you had a busy day."

And she wants to sleep, but she also wants to keep talking to him. "Will you stay on the phone with me?"

"Of course." Ward says immediately and Skye slides down, wrapping her blankets around her.

"Night, Ward." She says, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Good night, Skye."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just typed this in the ao3 editor and haven't read through it again, so if there are any horrible mistakes forgive me.


End file.
